The Heroes
Ok guys, here's the space to write in your character bio. Remember to give your title, class/paragon path/epic destiny, and memorable deeds. Minister Levistus Black (Wizard/Master Defiler/Archlich)- A tall man whose dark hair and beard fit his name, Black is an enigma. It is not known what, if anything, he is minister of. A powerful necromancer, he roams the Shadowfell in his wheeled sanctum, providing others in his profession raw materials of questionable providence for a price. His clientele base is large, including such august personages as the legendary night hag Revel Puzzlewell. His most unsettling abilty is his uncanny knack for knowing things no one should know, often when others need this information the most. *Searched for hidden lore in the Mortis Torre, got blackjacked and imprisoned. He was freed by the party, and he joined them in escaping from an irate Kas. *Formed an allience with Chieron to resurrect Xelnarius and gain the support of the drow. It fell though whenCheiron fled with the Skull of Xelnarius. *Tried to swing Shogar to join Thana in becoming Queen of the Dead. The Bloodspear broke his nose and kidnapped him. *Won Shogar over by playing to his Orcish jingoism. Agreed to make Shogar an undead army. *Retrived the Hand of Vecna from its hiding place, previously discovered by Shogar. Used its power to raise an army. It was defeated by the growth of a new Tree of Death. *Returned witth the others toGaia and participated in the Brawl of Kings. Broke the fourth wall while plastered. *Attempted to gain Haxelon's confidence by revealing that Jerhoven had resurrected Xelnarius, urging him to denouce his brother at the next Council Meeting to regain the trust of his people. *Escaped following the murder of the Grand Seneschal and planned to return to Zenitha to further his own plans. He was attacked en route by an army of the dead led by Kas. *Muscled his way past the city gates and was placed under arrest by Wallbuilder. Was rescued by the intervention of the local cult of Vecna, who had several well placed personages amung it's number. *through deception and subterfuge Black and his associates played on the disstaisfaction of the people, drastically undermining the authority of the Ministry and gathering support with the help of a militia "adopted" into the newly rebuilt House Black. This Blackwatch becomes the de facto police force of Zenitha after the sabotage of wallbuilders new warforged army. *One by one the the Ministers are either "removed" or won over. This culminates with a referendum for Black to take the temporary position of Archmagister. Crux'Efathion disagreed and was prepared to kill not only Black but everyone within Zenithas walls. Black fought him off with the help of the Hand, discrediting the Knight of the Platinum Dragon and driving the Church of Bahamut underground in Zenitha. *Flush form victory, Black returned to the cult lair and was confronted by his men. Undergoing the Last Trial his throat was slit and the Eye of Vecna jammed into his skull. fulfilling a prohecy by the the last cult grandmaster, black was transformed into an Archlich. *Now undead, Black rules Zenitha as the first Prime Minister in a hundred generations. The people are happy and the city is well defended. the Ministers have sworn fealty and those that did not are replaced. The City of Gods is poised to enter a new golen age. Gods help us all. Cheiron Turathil The Prophet of the Nine Hells (Avenger/Turathi Highborn/Prince of Hell) A ruthless and fearsome Tiefling that has had his eyes set upon one goal for ages, to restore thekingdom of Neo Turath to its former glory at any cost and by any means necessary. Accompanied by his faithful right hand Jacobim and his trusted and terrified counsellor Quintus, Cheiron aims to permanently expel the Order of the Knights Sentinel from Neo Turath and place himself on the throne. His tools to accomplish this goal, his terrifying nightmare steed Helion, and the power of Levistus focused into an iron claw that is nowhis permanent left gauntlet. But before this can happen he has many debts to repay (including the fates), many friendships and alliances to forge, and many questions that need to be answered. *Forged an alliance with the Lord of the Seventh Hell Levistus gaining his iron claw, and the devil himself currently taking up residence inside and sharing space with Cheiron's soul. *Dispatched his brother Lorian by kicking him off of the rooftops of Neo Turath during the Turathi rebellions. Lorian was later resurrected by Glasya, Lady of the Seventh Hell. *Lead the first Tiefling revolt against the Order of the Knights Sentinel and temporarily exiled them from the Kingdom of Neo Turath. *Killed the "poster-child" of the Order of the Knights Sentinel by booting him off of an airship *Defeated "The Fool" in their first of many battles by booting him off of the same air ship as he did the Knights Sentinel, henceforth it was decreed that this maneuver has been referred to as, "The Cheiron Special" *Arrested and tortured Princess Rosaline, then offered her as a sacrifice to Lorian (see Villains section) in a gesture of peace. Lorian refused the offer and took the life of Rauphina, Cheiron's companion, instead. *With the assistance of Fox Santelpedio and his Cruxian troops held back the waves of Shogar's forces in at the Choke point in the northlands. *Faced his nemesis and apparent brother Lorian during the battle of Zenitha's gate and was victorious. Consuming both heart and soul. *Followed Thana into the Shadowfell to finish the job. *Was decreed a heretic by Dom (see Villains) and an outcast of Neo Turath during his time in the Shadowfell. *Charged with the crime of Fratricide by the three Fate Sisters. Levistus made a deal to give them the heart of Asmodeus in place of Cheiron's. *Formed an alliance with Minister Black to resurrect Xel'Narius but later went back on his deal. *Found and tamed a wild Nightmare, called Helion, in the Mortis Torre. *Almost single-handedly dispatched Thana during the Second Battle of the Raven Queen's Tower. *Was arrested upon returning to the mortal plane by the Cruxian Knights, soon escaped and used a Cruxian blade to kill the Grand Master Seneschal of the Order of the Knights Sentinel, he claims that he was tricked into doing it. *Convinced a group of Dueregar that he is the son of Asmodeus (though others speculate that this to actually be the case) and lead them in a revolt against the Fire Giants in the depths of Karak Azamar Lord Fox Santelpedio (Warlord/Infernal Strategist/Warmaster) – Referred to as, “The Red Fox” by his soldiers he has been Lord of Cruxia since the age of 14. A master tactician and a great leader on the battlefield, he has dedicated his life to total warfare. He inherited a losing war from his father whose whispered title is, “The Lord of Ash,” for the territory lost during his reign to Shogar's horde. Since taking the war effort, the realm still suffered heavy losses but maneuver warfare improved logistical planning and advanced training and tactics stopped the flood. Since he was a child, Fox has been trying to keep the realm together with both hands. Although popular among the people, portions of the nobility say he ignores their rights and seizes their property for war efforts; some priests have balked at harsh, “dishonorable,” tactics and disregard for traditions. Years of war and the burdens of leadership has taken their toll on him, his face looks older than his 28 years. His name has often been floated for the leader of a unified empire, but his fear is that any upset in the hard fought peace could spell ruin for his war-weary land. *United split factions within Cruxia and formed the Common Army. Every man of fighting age, commoner or noble, is trained in combat formations and is expected to serve if called upon. Anyone who refuses to fight is considered an outlaw and banished. *Was previously engaged to Princess Rosaline, ruler of Cordelio, but he perceived that it was a ploy to utilize Cruxian forces in foreign fights. An invasion from Cordelio followed, a campaign during which he earned enmity among the Knights Sentinel for his use of night raids, ambushes and attacks on supply trains. After Rosaline's starving forces were subject to a harsh Cruxian winter, they were decisively engaged at the Battle of Fybor Pass and expelled from Cruxia. *After the battle of Fybor pass, more than half of Rosaline's force was captured. They were released, but every soldier was branded on their chest and their left pinky was cut off. The soldiers were told, “Know that those with the invader's brand are enemies of all Cruxians. There will not be a second amnesty for trespassing on our lands.” *After the route of Shogar and the winning of peace between the Kingdom during the PC's time in the Shadowfell, the Common Army has largely disbanded. Soldiers needed to return to their farms and homes to rebuild the nation. What forces remain are tightly controlled by Fox and carefully maneuvered to counter Cordelian troop movements and orc raids. *While not hostile to Arcadia, their land of peace and plenty he sees as bought with Cruxian blood. He sees the kingdom's valued chivalry as naivety and a by-product of a long peace. While he grew up with fond memories of Gwen, in recent years, her childish perceptions have chilled his relations somewhat. *Solario is generally perceived to be ruled by a chorus of squabbling children. Their carefully choreographed power struggles he sees as pointless. He is in no mood to change this however, as their infighting ensures that nobody makes designs against Cruxia. *The peace between Cruxia and Cordelio sits on the edge of a knife. In both countries, every drought is based on agents of the enemy; every robbed merchant claims it was raiders from across the border. Fox knows that at any moment, if a Cruxian weakness is perceived, the Knights Sentinel will spill over the border. He hates Rosaline in a way that only someone who got so close to marriage can. *Relations with Zenithia remain clouded in secrecy. While their zeal is largely unwelcome in Cruxia, their knowledge is highly valued. Fox has sent Cruxian students, to include his sister, Yvette to academies. Likewise, Zenithia has sent priests and scholars to the northlands. Fox is willing to deal with them, but senses that the traveller's purpose has a hidden agenda. *Has aided the Tieflings of Neo Turath in the past, seeing a chance to redirect Cordelian efforts. While relations remain cordial, an uneasy eye is placed on their schemes. *Relations with the dwarves are close. All dwarves may walk Cruxia with the full protection of the law. Fox respects Dwarven stoicism and trusts that their interests are in concert with his own. He travels once per year to the Derhag Thanedom in order to renew the alliance with the Derhag dwarves. *Relations with more distant powers remain fairly neutral, his designs are generally in the interest of peace and little else. However, he sees the ambition of their rulers and quietly prepares for their attempts to seize power. *Since peace has been won, has navigated a perilous world of politics, which he is generally unsuited for. Rumors exist that the the most loyal veterans of his campaigns have infiltrated circles of power throughout the world in order to warn of any upcoming upsets to the uneasy peace. Snowbeard (bio to come) The Hammer of Kord In life, The Hammer of Kord was known as Thadus Greyhelm. While his father, Snowbeard was The Ring of Karak Azamar, Greyhelm's appetite for battle led him to the role of The Hammer. Due to a philisophical difference between father and son, Greyhelm and Snowbeard drifted apart, and Greyhelm turned a deaf ear to his fathers warnings of disaster. Ultimately, Thadus Greyhelm met his end in the depths Karak Azamar during Ragnarok's Awakening. The name Thadus Greyhelm burned with the warrior's flesh, and all that remained was The Hammer of Kord. Life after death was given to Hammer, and through a gaunlet of martial tests, he became King of the Einjerriar in service to Freyya. He slept for countless years, having forgotten his former life, waiting to lead his army of death. *Having been mysteriously awoken, Hammer is reunited with Snowbeard, and Aious, a former Einjerriar gifted with life in The Shadowfel, and joins their cause. The group made for The Hall of the Valkyrie, to learn that only Hammer and his four Lieutenants had awoken. Haxelon Defias Gerroden Aious (bio to come)